That's what a brother does
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Adam comes to sit with Sara through a thunderstorm because she hates them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One rainy stormy night in Berkley Sara is watching tv on the couch when there is a knock on the door so she gets up to answer it and opens the door and sees a wet Adam standing there

''hey Sara.'' he says in a brotherly caring tone

''A...Adam what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''oh look at you look at you you are soaking wet come on.'' she says and lets him in and closes the door

''thanks and I just came to sit here and be with you through this storm since I know how much you hate thunderstorms since you always have since you were a little girl.'' he tells her

''here come on sit on the couch and wrap up in a blanket so you don't get sick and I will make you some coffee or tea.'' she tells him

''tea sounds great actucally!'' he says

''okay so does Kristina know that your here?'' she asks him

''doesn't matter your my sister.'' he tells her

''okay.' Sara says and nods and goes into the kitchen and makes him some tea and brings it back out to the couch ''here ya go.'' she says and hands it to him

''thanks.'' he says and sips it

''so where does Kristina think you are?'' she asks him

''I don't know out it at a bar with Crosby and it doesn't matter.'' he tells her

''so your lying to her?'' she asks him

''yea I guess you could put it that way yes.'' he tells her

''so what's going on with you guy's?'' she asks him

''nothing our marriage just doesn't seem to be it lately all we have been doing is fighting.'' he tells her

''thanks for being here with me Adam.'' she tells him and lays her head against his shoulder and wraps herself up in another blanket cuddling against him.

''of course there's nowhere else in this world I'd rather be than be here with you.'' he tells her and kisses her head watching tv with her

Sara smiles watching tv with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''love you Adam.'' Sara tells him

''shh I love you too Sara.'' he tells her and kisses her head rubbing it softly

they both fall asleep together listening to the rain and Adam is the first one to wake up in the morning and gets up from the couch and covers her with a blanket and bends down and kisses her forehead and goes into the kitchen and starts making some coffee.A little while later Sara starts to snift the air smelling the coffee and sits up and looks around ''Adam?'' she calls out

''shh in here babe.'' he tells her

Sara looks back at him and smiles and gets up and goes into the kitchen and wraps her arms around him.

''you know you're the best big brother ever!'' she tells him

''I know sweetie.'' he tells her

''are you leaving?'' she asks him

''in a little bit.'' he tells her

''hey thanks again for coming over last night.'' she tells him again

''no problem.'' he says

''is Kristina going to get mad that you're still here?' she asks him

''no and hopefully not your my sister and come first and I hate that your alone.'' he tells her

''I'm fine babe.'' she tells him

''are you going to work today?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and nods

Adam finishes his coffee.

''okay I should go gotta get home,shower,then get to work.'' he tells her

''okay well come on I'll walk you out.'' she tells him and walks him to the door

''okay bye.'' she says

''bye sweetie.'' he says and hugs her

Sara hugs him back for a minute and lets him leave and watches him get in his car and waves to him as he starts to drive off and smiles then closes the door once she can't see him anymore and lays back down on the couch and flips the tv on.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam goes home and Kristina is in the kitchen in her pajama's in her robe and is sipping her coffee.

''where were you last night?'' she asks him

''oh just at my mom's with Sara.'' he tells her

''what? Why?'' Kristina questions him

''because she's family and she hates thunderstorms and I've always been the one to sit with her through them since we were little because she doesn't have anyone else that would sit with her.'' he tells her

''Adam I want you to be truthful with me are you into her and are you cheating on me with her your own sister?'' Kristina asks him

''what?'' he questions her

''oh god no Kristina come on!'' he says

''how could you just accuse me of sleeping with my own sister?'' he gets mad at her

''I'm sorry Adam please come here.'' she tells im and opens her arms to him

Adam throws his arms up ''No I'm going to go and shower and get ready for work!'' he tells and looks at her angrily and goes upstairs angrily

Kristina jumps hearing him stomp up the stairs on his way upstairs then goes upstairs to wake her kid's up to get them up and ready for school.

Kristina goes into Haddie;s room ''come on hunnie you gotta get up I gotta take you too school.'' Kristina tells her

''mmm Mom no that's okay I'll just take the bus.'' Haddie tells her

''fine do what you want I have to go wake Max.'' she says and leaves Haddies Room and goes into Max's room

''hey bud it's time to get up and ready for school come on lets go now we have to get going and you still need to eat breakfast I'll meet you downstairs in 10!'' she tells him and goes back downstairs and pours herself some more coffee

Adam takes an extraordinary long shower just thinking and enjoying it and smiles as he thinks about Sara.

Haddie and Max come down to breakfast.

''so um where's dad did he even come home last night?'' Haddie asks her

''he's upstairs in the shower hunnie he just went to sit with Aunt Sara through the storm last night since she doesn't like thunderstorms and just got home a little while ago.'' Kristina tells her

''oh.'' Haddie says 


End file.
